Many meanings of Lilly
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Requested by Di-chan. I decided to have fun with all the different meanings for different kinds of lilies. Just fluff, if you don't like this pairing don't read. One shot. Go easy on teh spelling I have dyselxia.


Yeah I opened my book of the meaning of flowers and decided to have fun with all the different meanings for different kinds of lilies. This is a pair I have never done before, so be nice, and requested by Di-chan. I don't own any of these characters someone else does. It's going to be fluffy don't like it then don't read it, more or less ignores the later books cos I've never read them!

Many meanings of Lilly

It was a lovely day the potions professor of Hogwarts hated lovely days, as he entered his class room he halted there was a strong scent in the room, as the dark haired man scanned the room he located the sauce of the scent as a vase of orange lilies which sat on his desk. He stood in the door way for a long while just staring at the vase, there were not many people who would send him flowers even less who would be brave enough or many be it was stupid enough to send him lilies.

Quietly Severus crossed the room to the vase and noticed an envelope also on the desk with his name written across the front in an elegant hand carefully the potions master opened the envelope and drew out the single sheet of parchment it contained.

The potions master's black eyes carefully read the words written on the parchment. 'Orange lilies stand for hatred. By sending them to you I am not saying I hate you, I hate that she who was named for these flowers will always have your love and there for I can never have a chance to have your love.'

Slowly he lowered the paper and looked at the flowers; he raised both brows at them before ignoring them for the rest of the day and turning to his teaching.

At the end of the day he took the lilies he left the flowers on his desk and kept them there until they started to wilt and the professor was finally forced to throw the dead flowers out, with what he told himself was a relived sigh the potions master placed the empty vase on his desk and retired for the night.

The next day after Severus had emptied the vase the wizard walked into his class room and found the vase was once again filled but this time it was with yellow lilies and another note lay waiting for him on the desk, overcome by curiosity the potions master crossed the room and opened the envelope to read the note it contained. 'Yellow lilies stand for someone who is walking on air or false hood or gaiety. I am not walking on air, that's impossible for one such as me, I am falsely gay around those around me so they are not worried for me for I am lost and none can find me.'

More confused by this note then the first one the professor shrugged, he placed it away with the first note and carried on as he always did, sure enough though as soon as these lilies had been thrown away a new bunch and a new note replaced them.

This time the lilies were white, instantly interested he reached for the latest note and hastily opened it. 'These are Eucharis lilies, they stand for maidenly charms. Though I must confess I have no such maidenly charm especially not compared to the one you always keep deep in your heart.'

The potions master sighed with a slight sense of aggravation and wonder, it was growing quiet obvious that someone had feelings for him and was now letting them show in a most peculiar way. As much as Snape hated to admit it however he was kind of enjoying this but he couldn't help but wish she would be a little more cheerful in her notes.

At that moment inspiration struck, maybe it was time for him to put the past behind him at least a little and try to get this lady of his to come out into the open so that he could see if she was the one to help him move on completely.

Severus was convinced it was female, the basis for this deduction was the curly hand writing and the tone of the notes, no man would ever refer to himself as not having maidenly charms no it was defiantly a woman.

Carefully the dark haired man composed a note to the young lady in question then read it back to himself. 'To my Lilly maiden, for I know not what else to call you, I thank you for your gifts I wish though that you would maybe find a little joy in giving me such notes. I see from you words that you love me, I am not use to such an emotion being attached to myself but I found myself intrigued by your notes and your offer of love so I pray you tell me something of yourself.'

Cautiously he left the note on the table next to the vase, when a little while later the next bunch of lilies arrived the note he had left was gone from the desk to be replaced by one from the lady in question. The vase was now full of tiger lilies the potions master took the ladies note, he sat at his desk slowly taking the note from its envelope and reading it. 'Tiger lilies, they are for pride and wealth, I have no wealth at least not in coin but I do have pride, just as you do, my midnight eyed one I wish those eyes would dwell on me with more than just coolness. I am in receipt of your note I pray you will find more of myself and all I feel with in my next few bunches I will send to you. Since it is your wish to know me better my beloved one there for I shall comply with it with all my heart.'

With a aura of wonder round him the dark haired man ran his fingers over her words, beloved one no one had ever called him beloved one before and it made something inside him suddenly feel strangely warm.

By now the school was aware something was happening to the bat of the dungeons, he was unusually quiet, not snipping at any one or giving out detentions just for the fun of it and everyone was wondering what on earth had happened to him and who they had to thank for this change in the usually grouchy man.

All to soon these flowers were gone, only to be instantly replaced by a new bunch place and yet another note, by the this time the potions professor had began to plot in his Slytherin mind how to capture this lady of his.

Severus opened the new note. 'Calla lilies are said to represent beauty, I must confess I have no beauty, at least not to mine own eye, yet though I have no physical attraction to offer I hope I have some beauty in both my mind and spirit. Maybe even I even might have enough beauty of soul and intellect to match you own brilliance. Now I shall tell you this there will only three more bunches of lilies and notes which I shall send you then the meanings of lilies shall be at an end.'

The potions master dropped the note onto his desk he was shocked she wasn't going to carry on sending him flowers, he hadn't wanted this to stop he had grown use to her odd wooing of him. It appeared that he was going to need to work on his plan and very fast.

All too soon for the dark haired mans liking the change of flowers had occurred again this time the vase was full of bright many colourer blooms and yet another note rested on his desk.

'Day lilies are said to represent a dalliance or a flirtation, I do not desire just the first with you I desire the whole of you. As for flirtation I would know better than to use such a thing on you and I dare to say that you would not notice it even if I tried it.'

There were now only two lots of lilies left to come, the professor now knew what he was going to do after the next bunch he would make sure that the sender of these flowers couldn't leave the room and no one else but him could get in.

Sure enough the next to final bunch of lilies arrived, all pure white and as always the ever present note was waiting for him, with a smile the professor sat down to read it. 'White lilies mean virginity, purity, majesty and it's heavenly to be with you. I am both of the first two though why this should matter to any one is beyond me; I have no majesty in me unlike you who carry yourself so regally about this school. As for the last meaning it has been heavenly to be with you I only wish I could stay with you I have no wish to go, yet when you see me you give me no reason to stay. The next bunch of the flowers that represent you true love Lily shall be my last before I must put you behind me as you do not see me as anything more than a mystery, I am afraid I shall have to be one puzzle that you will not solve.'

Slowly he lowered the note with a slightly evil smile playing on his lips oh little did this lady of his know he had grown to like her so much that he now wanted to know who she was and soon he would find that out.

When this last bunch wilted Severus cast his spell of capture on the vase on his desk and shut the door behind him knowing that it would only capture the one who replaced the lilies and keep any one else but himself out of the class room. The next day when the professor came to the door of his class room he could feel that his spell had worked.

Carefully the dark haired man opened the door and stepped inside the class room quickly closing it behind him and using a speedy spell to lock the door to make sure no one else came in. He had heard the startled female gasp as he entered the room, slowly he turned to face the woman who had been sending him lilies and was met with frizzy hair and chocolate eyes that he had known very well for a many years now.

His eyes travelled to the lilies some of each kind filled the vase, then the man's black eyes found the envelope on his desk, in silence the potions master crossed the room, he leant on the edge of the desk and opened the envelope and read the words there. 'Lilies the general meaning of this flower is that to keep unwanted visitors away. This seems highly appropriate for my last bunch of flowers to you my beloved one, I can never be anything more to you then an unwanted visitor so I take my leave of you, I go with a with a heart much lighter then it was at the start, for I have said all I can say and now would bid you good bye.'

Slowly the dark haired man put the letter down and looked at the young woman before him her hands still trapped to the vase by the spell he had placed on it slowly the wizard walked to her side and gently removed the spell on the vase.

Startled slightly by his lack of shouting, Hermione looked down at her hands and then back at the dark man before her. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see who you were."

"Oh well now you know, can I go?"

The professor reached out and grasped Hermione's wrists suddenly, the young woman gasped as she was pulled in by the older man and held tightly to him. "No you can't go, and no one can get in here and I have no intention of letting them in, at least not until I've said everything to you that I need to."

Hermione leant into the embrace and sighed in defeat knowing a lot better than to fight with the potions master. "Alright what do you want to say to me?"

"Firstly thank you for the flowers they were beautiful, secondly I did love Lilly but that's changed I've been able to put her behind me where she belongs. In fact I've come to love some smart witch who wouldn't back down when she was right and I was wrong she has I'm afraid managed to make a rather firm impression on my heart well more than firm impression she has made me feel alive again."

Slowly Hermione looked up at him, not quiet daring to believe that he was talking about her, gradually the potions master smiled down at her. "You mean me?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I most certainly do mean you. I don't want you to go away, threw your notes I've grown to love you and I want you to stay here with me that is if you still love me." The last of this sentence was said with a slight shadow of worry coming to settle over the older man.

Hermione blushed slightly and then grinned up at him. "Of cause I want to stay I love you, I have loved for years."

With a devilish smile the potions master leant in and kissed the young woman in his arms, with a happy sigh Hermione put her arms round him and tangled her fingers in his hair. The young witch was quiet surprised to find that his dark hair wasn't at all greasy as people supposed but soft and cool like black silk.

The dark haired man was extremely happy that Miss Granger was going to be graduating soon because after that he would then get to have her all to himself.

It was a month later when Severus pulled Hermione to one side after potions and whispered to her. "You know after all of the lilies you sent me I keep having dreams of you lying asleep on a bed of lily petals." With a slight blush on her cheeks and a gentle smile on her lips Hermione kissed the man she loved gently on the lips before carrying on to her next class.

Today was Severus's birthday the potions professor wondered what his lady of a year and a half was going to give him for his present, she had been unusually quiet on this matter, but he had seen her plotting away quietly with her long term friend Harry Potter.

It had surprised Snape that the young wizard who was now the flight instructor at the school had accepted their relationship with such ease and had fallen into a kind of teasing friendship with the potions master he used to not be able to stand.

Determined not ruin her surprise for him the professor had stayed away from Hermione and her old friend, he would just have to wait and see what they were cooking up.

That night when Severus returned to his quarters, he opened the door instantly the scent of lilies filled his nostrils, the dark haired man smiled to himself, walked into his quarters and stopped dead. The whole room was bathed in soft golden candle light there in the centre of the room lay Hermione seemingly asleep, she was dressed in a wonderful white dress and she was laying on top of a bed composed completely of lily petals.

The potions master gasped at this beautiful sight, slowly he dropped his books on the side table next to the door, unable to resist the sight before him Severus walked over to were Hermione lay and gazed down on her. She really did look beautiful tonight, the white dress she wore clinging to her curves, as if she knew he was there her brown eyes opened and met his dark ones, the young woman smiled at him widely and held a hand out to him.

With a smile of his own the dark haired man took the hand and let her pull him down onto the bed, soon he lay among the sweat scented blossoms gazing up at the woman he loved. "Happy birthday my darling." She said to him gently.

"Thank you love." He reached up placing one hand to the back of her head; slowly the dark haired man drew her down his other hand finding her waist and his lips finding her soft ones.

Being here with Hermione like this was just perfect, he owed his first love great thanks for inspiring such a true love to come to him and Severus knew just how to thank Lily, to live and love just as she would have wanted him too.


End file.
